My first kiss
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: My first kiss went a little like this... Camille/Jo fanfic R&R


**A cute little Jomille fanfic for ya'll ;) Review? :D**

"Ahhhh, you guys guess what?" squealed a fourteen year-old Stephanie King running towards her best friends Jo Taylor and Camille Roberts who were in the park across the street, lounging under their favorite tree.

"What, what is it Steph?" asked Camille, turning around to face her other best friend, who plopped right next to them, with a huge smile on her face.

"You'll never believe what just happened, literally just ten minutes ago!" she giggled, biting her lip.

"Ooooo tell us!" Jo said eagerly.

"Ok, but you both have to _promise_ you won't tell _anyone_, especially not my parents!" she said sternly, holding out her pinky to both Jo and Camille.

They each took her pink, wrapping theirs around hers, and leaned down to kiss the backs of their own hands, doing their usual swear routine.

"Ok we promised, now tell us your _major _news!" said Camille anxiously.

"Yeah Steph, spit it out!" said Jo just as eager.

Stephanie took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, looking both of them in the eye.

"Ok, so you guys know how Carlos and I have been, you know, _dating_ for a while now?" she started a smile creeping right back on her face, as she threw her long hair back.

"Uh-huh…" Jo and Camille said together, leaning both their heads in to listen better, smiling along with her.

"Well we were having a really nice walk in the park, it was so sweet, he held my hand the entire time but at one point we both kinda tripped, and we both fell, he like rolled on top of me and we were laughing so hard and-" Stephanie said all too fast, when Jo cut her off.

"Steph!" Jo said abruptly, holding her hand up in front of Stephanie's face. "Hun I love you, but you're describing an awesome date, to two girls who don't have boyfriends…" she said waving two fingers between herself and Camille. Camille agreed with a nod.

Stephanie blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, we're happy for you Steph, Carlos is a great guy, both of us are so glad you've got someone like him!" Camille said sweetly, throwing her arms around her friend.

Stephanie smiled at the both of them. "Thanks guys," she said hugging the curly-haired girl back. "But I haven't even told you the best part…." She said softly, her cheeks turning a faint pink against her tan skin.

"Really, then what is it?" Jo asked, squeezing the tanner girl's hand.

Stephanie let out a small squeal. "Well he was on top of me and we were both smiling at each other, and he sorta leaned his head down and…. He _kissed_ me," Stephanie said in a whisper, blushing profoundly.

Jo and Camille sat there with their mouths held slightly open, speechless. Stephanie and Carlos have been dating for almost three months now and they've only gotten as far as holding hands. For any young adolescent female, a first kiss is a really big deal.

"Seriously?" Camille squealed. "Stephanie I'm so proud of you!" she yelled, throwing her arms back around the petite girl and pulling her in for a big bear hug.

"Yeah Steph, that's so great!" Jo said enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around her two best friends.

"Thank you guys so much!" Stephanie muffled into their shoulders, holding them tightly.

After a few seconds of hugs, smiles and squeals, the three girls let go. Suddenly an idea popped into Jo's head.

"Hey, why don't you both come over my house tonight, and we can all have a sleep over, you know to celebrate Stephanie becoming a woman!" Jo suggested, smiling at Stephanie, nudging her knee, while Camille, smiled and clutched onto the tanner girl's shoulders.

Stephanie giggled and shrugged the two of them off. "I wish I could Jo, but it's my turn to baby-sit my little sister tonight, since my brother did it last time," she said her smile fading away, pouting a little.

"Aw, then we'll have it some other time." Camille said, not wanting to leave her other best friend out.

"No, you guys go ahead, don't cancel on my account, all three of us can hang out later!" she said, getting up, signaling she had to leave.

Jo and Camille got up with her, giving her each a hug good-bye. The three girls have been best friends since they met in kindergarten. They did everything together, they shopped together, hung out at each other's houses constantly, and they had custom made friendship bracelets made out of yarn that had one bead with their initial on it, which they made in camp once. Each one was a different color, Jo's was green and blue, Camille's was purple and yellow and Stephanie's was red and orange. They never took them off; it was a symbol of their friendship that would last forever. They rarely ever fought and if they did, they would be calling each other two minutes later, apologizing like crazy. So it was pretty unusual for only two out of the three to hang out.

"You sure?" Camille asked.

"Positive, have fun, I'll see you two later!" Stephanie smiled, and then turned around and walked away.

"See ya Steph," Jo called out.

"Tell _Carlitos_ we said hey!" Camille whistled, accentuating the "R" in Carlitos.

Stephanie whipped her head back at them, and laughed, then continued to walk towards the gate exit, and was soon out of sight.

Camille and Jo looked at each other.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me Jo Taylor," Camille chuckled.

Jo smiled at her. "Yup, you wanna come over around seven; we could rent a movie and do each other's nails or something?"

"That'd be great, I'll let my mom know." She said, as the two girls headed out themselves, Camille heading home to grab all her stuff.

_12:00 am…._

The two girls had a blast together; they each changed into their pajamas a while back. Camille had a loose Rolling Stones T-Shirt on, matching her green and yellow argyle pattern pajama shorts. Jo had on a tight blue tank top, with her checkered blue and black pajama pants. They did each other's nails before, which turned out really good, they both did a zebra pattern and naturally they both chose the colors that matched their bracelets. Jo's room was full of candy bar wrappers and potato chip bags, magazine's were all spread out on her wood floor, pages turned to the beauty and health sections, which they loved reading. They both lay on Camille's huge sleeping back, reading all the latest celebrity gossip and beauty tips.

"Oooo I have a great idea…" Camille said, while chewing on strawberry laffy taffy, sitting up.

"Oh what?" Jo asked, sipping on her cherry coke, sitting up with her.

"We should prank call some people!" Camille said excitedly.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Camille, don't you think we're a little old for that?"

"No," Camille said bluntly.

Jo laughed. "Yeah me too, who should we prank call?" she cooed.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe I pick someone for you and you pick someone for me, here I'll go first, pick anyone you want!" Camille said, handing Jo her cell phone.

Jo scanned through Camille's contacts and lit up once she saw one particular name. "Ok, I want you to call…. Logan," she smiled sneakily

"Logan, Oh no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no, I'm _not_ calling him!" Camille said flatly, her cheeks flushing a bit.

Camille had the biggest crush on Logan Mitchell from their biology class. He was a big nerd, but he was also very sweet, and had a really nice smile, with dimples to match. He was one of Carlos's best buds so the two had became pretty good friends, but Camille was so nervous around him, and just worked up the courage to ask for his number.

"Oh c'mon Cam, look I'll just star sixty-seven it, he won't know your calling!" Jo asked handing her the phone.

"No Jo-"

"It's ringing…" Jo cooed, handing her the phone, which was on speaker.

After two short rings, Logan answered. "Hello?"

"Uh yeah, is this Victor's pizzeria?" she quickly said in a heavy Italian accent.

"Um, no this isn't!" Logan said a little uneasy.

"Ok, I would like to order a large pepperoni pizza, heavy on the garlic and I want the how-you-say cheese-stuffed crust!" she said smoothly. Camille was a very good actress; she always got a lead in the school dramas.

"This isn't a pizza shop," he said.

"Oh I get it you don't speak English…" she said, looking over at Jo, who was laughing silently.

Camille cleared her throat. "_Vorrei __ordinare una pizza__peperoni__grandi__, __pesanti sul__aglio e__non voglio che__la crosta._.." Camille said rapidly in her best italian accent.

"Ma'am, I really think you have the wrong number, for the last time, this is not Victor's pizzaria!" Logan said a little annoyed.

"Oh really, then what's the number, my dog needs his daily dose of garlic!" she said angrily, while holding back her laughter.

"I'm sorry miss, I can't understand you!" he said, voice rising.

"Oh you are no help, _vai con dio mio amico, ciao_" she said quickly hanging up the phone and looked up at Jo, who was curled up in a ball laughing hysterically.

"You're so horrible for making me call him!" she said laughing along with her, while Jo pulled herself together, trying to sit back up.

Afer a few more laughing fits, Jo caught her breath and smiled at Camille, who had a really big smirk on her face. "Are you done?"

"Just about." She said fanning herself, still smiling.

"Good, now its your turn!" said Camille with a devilsh grin on her face. "Toss me your phone!"

Jo tossed Camille her blackberry, and the brunette looked at her phone once and started tyipng in a number that was obviously not on Jo's phone. Jo furrowed her eyebrows, a little tense about who Camille wanted her to call.

"Ok, you have to call Kendall!" she said smirking profoundly.

"Ewwww, Ken-dork Knight, no way in _hell _am I calling him!" Jo said shivering with disgust.

Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor absolutely despised each other. Kendall always picked on her for no reason, tugging on her pony tail, sticking his used gum on her locker, and the worst was his gross ways of flirting with her. Jo returned the favor by getting him a week's worth of detention for spray painting a row of lockers and framing Kendall for it. Kendall was a pretty good-looking guy, he's got really intense green eyes and flowy hair, but Jo always looked passed that and couldn't stand him. They both have been quarreling like this for ages.

"Too bad, you made me call Logan, now you have to call Kendall!" she said non-chalantly, handing her the phone.

"You know I can't stand him-"

"Shush, it's ringing..." Camille cooed, with an evil look of triumph on her face.

After about three rings, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Jo froze and didnt say anything at first. "Hello?" Kendall said again.

She looked up at Camille who mouthed to her to say something. "Hello?" he said one last time about to hang up.

"Hello, is this Kendall Knight?" she said her voice a little higher than normal.

"Yeah it is, who's this?" he asked

Jo took a deep breath and screamed into the phone. "Yeah, this is Samantha Leir, I JUST WANTED TO SAY YOU HAVE RUINED MY FREAKING LIFE KENDALL KNIGHT, WE WERE SO HAPPY IN CAMP BEFORE AND NOW YOU HAVE JUST SHATTERED MY ENTIRE BEING!"

Camille held her mouth open, and quickly covered it, to try to hold back her laughter.

"Excuse me, I don't know a Samantha Leir?" he said confused.

"OH, SO NOW YOU DON'T KNOW ME YOU ARROGANT DOUCHE-BAG?" she cried out, doing her best to play along.

"Look, I don't even know what the hell you're saying to me!" he yelled annoyed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU JUST GO ON WITH YOUR LIFE AND NEVER EVER CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN, BECAUSE YOU SUCK, ROT IN A SACK JERKFACE, GOOD-BYE!" she said quickly added hanging up the phone and throwing it over on her bed.

Camille hunched over, laughing the same way Jo did before, tears were rolling down her face as she laughed holding her stomach. Jo poucnced on top of her and pinned her down on her floor. Camille layed there still laughing, and her eyes still closed.

"You're gonna pay for this Roberts, making me call that, that _thing_!" she threatened, throwing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Camille coughed a few times and finally looked up at Jo, and smiled. Jo did the same thing and got off her, they both sat up and giggled a few times.

"C'mon Jo, he's not that bad, plus he's one of Carlos's best friends, you guys have to get along some time..." she said.

"Yes he is, he's disgusting and I hate him, how can Carlos be friends with someone like him?" she asked ritorically.

Camille rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her raspberry snapple. "You watch, I bet once we get to high school, you both are going to be dating!"

"Trust me, that's _never_ going to happen!" she said confidently. "Well, maybe you and Logan will go out when we got to high school!"

"Oh believe me, I_ know_ that's not going to happen!" she said, a little disappointed and sighed. "Steph's so lucky she's got a guy like Carlos..."

Jo nodded. "Yeah, I mean he's such a sweetheart, and a very good- athlete!" she smiled.

"And he's really hot!" Camille added.

"Definitley!" she agreed, she sighed once more. "I can't belive she kissed him!"

"Yeah I know, I'm so happy for her." She smiled.

"I know so am I!" Jo agreed.

The two sat there silent for a few moments, and looked back up at each other.

"Have you done it before?" Jo asked.

"Done what?"

"You know..." Jo started. "Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Camille looked down, picking at her cuticles and looked back up at Jo. "No, have you?"

"Nope," she said blandly. "Is that a bad thing that we haven't yet?"

"I don't think so, I mean everyone has thier first kiss at different ages, some older some younger, right?" Camille said, eating another piece of laffy taffy.

"Yeah, but I just feel like everyone's done it already, you know?" Jo said a little disappointed, as she reached for the bowl of caramel popcorn.

"That's true, I mean fourteen really is the age most people do it right?"

"Yeah... I just want to get it over with already!" Jo said with a mouth-full of pop-corn.

"So do I, but I want it to be special at the same time!"

The two sat their awkwardly, the only silence coming from their chewing and sipping. Camille finally turned to Jo, who's eyes were glued to her phone. Camille nugded the blonde's knee.

"Hey," she asked.

"Hmm," Jo said looking up.

"You're going to think I'm crazy for wanting to do this..." she started. "But we can get our first kiss over with... right now?" she said, her cheeks turing pink as she blushed.

Jo furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." she said, looking at her feet. "I mean, we could just, kiss..." she said in almost a whisper.

Jo didnt know what to say, I mean she loved Camille, but if they kissed, would that be a little weird, would that make things very awkward between the two of them. But while she was thinking this Camille quickly took it back.

"You know, it's a stupid idea, forget I even said it." Camille said laughing nervously, trying to shurg off the utter awkwardness that was building between them.

"No..." Jo said quickly, scooting closer to the brunette. "I mean, just because we have our first kiss with each other, it doesnt mean we like each other that way right?" she asked.

"Right, I mean, like we love each other as friends..."

"But not in that way." Jo said, the two of them face to face.

"Look, this works out, I mean we'll get it over with, and it's pretty special when its with your best friend," Camille chukled a little tense.

Jo gave her a small smile, the two looked into each other's equally dark brown eyes. Jo turned her head to the right, while Camille did the same, and within seconds their lips met in a soft kiss. The both were shocked at first, it felt strange to them, but felt kind of right at the same time. Camille's lips tatsed like strawberry laffy taffy, while Jo's tasted like caramel.

The two broke apart and looked at each other for a second and quickly captured each others lips in a deeper kiss. Camille placed her hand on Jo's knee, while Jo wrapped her hands around Camille's neck, tangling her fingers in her curly dark hair. It felt really weird, but so good at the same time for both of them. The two started to move their lips around, taking small breaths of air as they continued to kiss deeply. The two of them were best friends and they loved each other so much, but could it really be this type of love...

After about twelve seconds the two broke apart, Jo chewed on her bottom lip while Camille shrugged her shoulders. The two started giggling seconds later and hugged each other.

"Jo, we don't have to tell anyone about this do we?" Camille asked. Jo let go of her and smiled at her best friend.

"Not even Stephanie?" she asked.

"Well of course we have to tell Steph, she's our best bud, but I mean anyone _else_?" she asked.

"Nah we don't." Jo said. "Are we still best friends?"

"Of course we are, this kiss doesnt change anything between us!" Camille said holding Jo's hand.

"Good, because nothing can ever tear you, me and Steph apart, I love you Camille!" she said squeezing her hand.

Camille grinned. "I love you too Jo!" hugging her once more.

The two let go, while Jo reached over for her copy of Mean Girls. "Do you want to watch the movie now?" Jo suggested.

"Yeah sure, that's be great!"

Jo popped the DVD into her TV and layed down beside Camille. As the movie started, Camille turned to Jo.

"Thanks for being my first kiss..." she said softly.

Jo turned to her and smiled. "Thanks for being mine."

**Hoped you guys liked it! I think this is a believable first kiss for any girl or boy struggling to get theirs over with. Speaking of which to all my readers, a first kiss is specail, don't just have it to get it over with, make it a memerable one. You can have it at any age, don't get pressured into doing something you don't want to do. Love you guys and hope your's or if you already had your****s was/is special. :D **

**Xoxo Steph**


End file.
